The Cold War
The Cold War was their beginning of the brave new world after the Second World War and the Paranormal Division is now between East and West. However, new nations are born and recognized by the world while the Axis nations are now under the occupation of the Allied Forces. 'After the War' The world is tending their own wounds while Germany has been stockpiled by two superpower nations. However, the American and Soviets are arguing each other over the ideologies between democracy and communism. The West believes that communism could be bring dictatorship while the East believes that democracy could bring corruption and creating "puppet governments" around the world. The Division was now meant to protect the U.S. and Western interests but they have no interest with involving the politicians but they will help to maintain the world peace. But it wasn't until the Korean War has been broken out on June 25, 1950. 'The Independence' After the Korean War has ended in July 27, 1953, with Armistice cease-fire is in place despite they're technically still at war, new nations are born when African nations has declared independent after many years of colonies belong to the rich nations. Among the nations are the Federal Republic of Safaria and Democratic Republic of Kimashu, both countries were once under the control of the British and Belgian Empire. However, they were started fighting each other for their properties of oil, water and other territories until on September 18, 1954, the war has ended and Safaria victorious when Kimashu surrendered and signed the agreement after the United Nations Security Council voted the resolution for trades and relationships. In Asia, the Kashir and Tairon Imperial Revolutions were deemed success and seized control their own territory according to their history. While in Indochina, the People's Republic of Shenlong was born after the Geneva Conference has split Vietnam in two in 1954. However, they have strong ties with the Russian and Chinese. In Central America, the newly independent country of Republic of El Seperato has discovered a massive oil deposits and rapidly enters the world trade markets. They made fair share between the U.S. and the Soviets but the country remains dependent by themselves as they controlled their discovered oil wells and off-shores on their island. Then, the Republic of Bosque is born with three separate islands as Libré island for the U.S., Terra for the Soviets, and Luca for the Europeans. All nations are born and they are all part of the Geneva Conference in order to restore peace in the world, mostly in Indochina and Korea. 'The Nuclear Threat' In the late of 1950's, OLMN (Orbital League Multi-Nationals) created the G.E.A.R (Genetic Enegineering Armed/Arsenal Robot) Project and tested in Nevada Desert with the approval from the American military. However, OLMN and the U.S. military feared that might used by the enemies and would lead a nuclear war so they decided a brave one by dismantling the G.E.A.R and never use it again. Meanwhile, the corporation for superhuman, Universal Vought, was concerned and worried over the government believes that their superhuman powers are equally dangerous to humanity and the Congress and the Senate unveiled the registration program and it were passed under the control of Universal Vought. They promised to the government which they did as they kept an eye on them. This was second concern about the nuclear threat. Then finally, in 1959, after the Cuban Revolution, the country was under the government control of Fidel Castro and his Cuban Revolutionary Party, then rapidly joins the Soviet Union. The U.S. has invaded Cuba in the coast of Guantanamo Bay and control the Bay closer the province of Matanzas and Cienfuegos in 1961, the Invasion of Las Villas also called “Bay of Pigs Invasion”. Then, the Cuban Missile Crisis began. The CIA (Central Intelligence Agency) has confirmed that the Cubans will launch the missile on the U.S. soil, threatening the West and it’s allies to destroy the cites on the south coast or even worse, New York City, Washington D.C., Los Angeles or Avalon State at the East Coast. But then, the youngest leader of the States, President John Fitzgerald Kennedy steps up for peace negotiation between the Soviets and the U.S. Rumors has it the Cuban will disarms the missiles while the U.S. disarms the IRBM missiles in Turkey, which closer to the Soviets. So ends the crisis and survived the nuclear holocaust. Until the Shocking Sixties comes... Category:Origins and Stories